the_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruki
Ruki is Goku's Saiyan sister. She was born 3 years before Raditz. She was Bardock's pride because she was the strongest of the family even though she is still only a low class warrior. She closely resembles her mother Sharotto. Her power level was in the mid 8,000's. She dated Pathek on Planet Vegeta. She died when the planet blew up. She trained in Hell with her father. This got her power level to 800,000. She fought Frizea in hell, but he was able to defeat her. After lousing to Frieza she trained with him and her power level became 1,200,000. She then trained with Cell to make it 2,000,000. She fought Melograno in Hell but her power was not enough. Se almost died but got a Saiyan power up so her power level was 2,500,000. She kept lousing until her power level was 10,000,000. She later became good friends with Klen, who became her sparing partner. She was never able to achieve Super Saiyan. Fight with King Cold King Cold (4th form) is the form King Cold used against Grand Kai's allies. In Hell, Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler tried to revolt. Again, they were stopped quickly by Pikkon. But, when Pikkon was on a mission somewhere else they jumped at the chance. They revolted again stopping everyone in their way. klen and Ruki were training with the Grand Kai at the time. Grand Kai told them to stop the revolting aliens. It was easy. But, when they were about to be vanquished again, King Cold transformed into his 4th form. He turned the fight around crushing Klen and Ruki. Ruki tried a Kamehameha, but it got deflected back at her. Klen used instant transmission to dodge his death ray. She then wentSuper Saiyan. Even this was not enough. The Grand Kai had an idea. He would call upon the only kai that was strong enough to put up a fight, the Cenral kaii, Galassia. She put up a good fight against King Cold but, Cooler and Frieza recuperated and both shot a death ray at her. She countered and drew her chainsaw sword. She used it to weaken Cooler and Frieza. She then finished them by using a fire fusion. She then attacked King Cold. From his fight with Trunks he knew how to handel a sword. She could not stop him and he disarmed her. She was so mad her fusion earrings started to glow with the symbol fire. When she touched the earrings she was overcome with anger. Her eyes started to glow and her pupils turned to the symbol of fire. The fire symbol then appeared on her forehead like the majin symbol on a majin. She then gained a red aura around her. She used her galax energy attack and slammed it into King Cold. She drew her knife stabbed him and stuffed her fist through his gut. She then finished him with a fire fusion attack. Category:Pages Category:Saiyan Category:Pages Added By CertainlyNot1218